The Craft of Ragnarok: Hope in motion
by animewarcraft fan
Summary: A story about a young Midgardian Priest named Miyuki. All is well in Prontrera until one day the Scourge has finally arrived and wrecked havoc in Midgard. A story about friendship, betrayal, love, hate, depression, suicide thoughts, insanity, & good beers
1. Introduction: Ragnarok & Warcraft thingy

Ragnarok and Warcraft: The Invasion of Midgard Author: Bogman/ulol 

Note: This story is about a young midgardian priest named Miyuki and her friend Hitomi. Well all is great and good in Prontrera until one day the Scourge finally have arrived in Midgard. A story about friendship, betrayal, love, hate, depression, suicide thoughts, extreme mood swings, wierdness, insanity and lastly good quality beers(well beer is good.)

If you are just a Ragnarok fan and not a warcraft fan, Obviously you dont know the story of warcraft. Remember this is a continuation of both stories and you must learn the story of those hit game series thing.

Remember save trees, eat beavers.   
For the story of warcraft go to and "world of warcraft beta site". For the story of Ragnarok go to google search(hehehe).


	2. The end of the beginning

The Craft of Ragnarok: Hope in motion

Prolouge: The End of the Beginning

Series 1: The return of the Guardian

Hooded man: "Miyuki"

Miyuki: "huh.. wait, who are you?   
' Hooded man: "there is no time left. Miyuki: (sarcastically she said) " What?!?!?"

Hooded man: "Your world is slowly dying, and soon they will arose and spread sorrow upon your land you called home, Midgard."

Miyuki: "uhhh... oookeey. uhhm.. were shall I find you.. uhhm sir??"

Hooded man: "You may stay asleep if you wish and all this you so called nonsense will be gone in your mind tommorrow. If not, wake up fast, follow the raven and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

Miyuki: huh.. what?? im asleep?!!

Thunder booms as Miyuki begins to realise that she is in her bed and not outside the walls of Prontrera talking to a brown hooded man. It is still dark but she is certain that the sun is nearing to shine for the chickens are starting to crow nonstop. She gets up in her lousy bed and wears her brown shirt, she tied up her long hair and walks up the bathroom, still groggy thinking about the dream she had last night. But as she is starting to brush up her teeth she noticed something outside near the tree, as she looks out of her cracked up glass window.

A raven that has a shiny coat of feather and brown eyes has been staring at her as she is looking out.

"Follow the raven and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes" her mind started to race some questions, " impossible, this could not happen!! How could the dream be true?!?!! hmmm.. Okey if he wants me to folllow him then I will."

She runs up her room, opens up her untidy closet and started to dress up fast.   
She wears up her long shirt, her brown pants, leather boots, a blue coat, her short dagger and her overgrown crucifix in her neck. She went down the rugged stairs, grabs some loaf of bread and hides it in her pouch as she raced out her frontyard. But as she went near the tree the raven started to fly due east.

"My god.. Heeyy!! wait birdy.. or something!!" as she begins to chase up. The raven started to go outside of Prontrera. Miyuki has to give a reason for the guards to let her out, but as she started to reason out she noticed outside the raven perched up into another withered tree and from its looks its like it is waiting for her. Miyuki noticed that the 2 knights guarding the gates looks familiar, the one has short black hair while the other has long brown hair. At the same time when the knights allowed her to go outside the Raven flies again now heading northeast.

After 15 minutes of running the raven come to a halt on the open fields. " Hah there I got you!!" as Miyuki started to capture the bird and stroke its shiny feathers. " Now tell me birdy, where is your hooded master!! Tell me!!" as she begins to shake the raven up and down.

But the raven started to transform, Miyuki immediately drops the bird as it magically morphed into a brown hooded humanoid being. As Miyuki started to get up her feet after she has fallen, the hooded man speaks.

"Good morning my priestess" the man told her.

"Wai... wait.. who are you??" she babbled.

"That does'nt matter now. I am here to tell you......"

"Wait.. why are your eyes.. so small?" Miyuki said in a curious way.

"hehe.. Midgardian eyes are so big I may say, we humans are born to this world having small eyes" the hooded man said the jokingly " by the way so you decided to go down the rabbit hole am I right?"he said cunningly

"uhhmm.. well I like to know what you will tell me after you turned from a raven to a man in a couple of seconds."

"dont be afraid of me, I am here to tell you the incoming of evil"

"huh.. what? wait what did you say?? Evil" Miyuki eyes got wider

"Yes!! The coming of the dead is near and there plague shall spread like wild fire in midgard!"

"Aaahh??? okey??.. Well to your information raven man that we priestesess here in Midgard are able to eliminate almost all evil and undead here in our territory. Plus they.   
Immedietely Miyuki stops taliking as soon as she noticed that the Hooded man is staring at her seriously, then the odd person speaks frantically yet clearly.

"I know you are too young to understand this, but what you have seen is nothing what the other races has faced in the last 30000 years. Midgard is not yet ready by this time, for evil is now preparing its forces to attack this continent and turn it to a waste land. The forces of the dead has already taken out the light in the northern and middle continents. Now there next plan is to invade this area and turn your homeland into a plague ridden place. I know that you are thinking that I am crazy but please believe me.

By this time Miyuki starts to think fast " Is he crazed or something?? I dont know,   
maybe he is telling the truth. Okey whatever I think he can be trusted".

"Well okey if thats is your prophecy, then what is my role in this scheme??"

"Go to Glas Helm, and tell them to withdraw back all there forces to Prontrera.."

"What?!!? They may branded me as a lunatic for that!! Imagine that Miyuki the crazy one!!"

But the man kept on speaking.

Go to Geffen, Morroc, and Pion and tell them to abandon all these major cities and regroup to Prontrera. Don't ever go to other cities to warn them for they have already fallen to the Dead. Don't trust anyone who might wants to be in your business. After regrouping tell them to be prepared.

"Aaaahhh... uhhhmm.." Miyuki just listen and stares at the man

"Just do what I said and I will give you further details. This task that I am giving you must not exceed within 8 weeks. When done I shall meet you in Al Berta after 2 days in the afternoon. Then the hooded man looks back and started to become a raven again.

"Wha... what?!?!? hey wait a second..

But before she can continue the hooded man turned again into a raven and flies off to the deep forest. That time the sun is now shining and gives out a soft yellow light unto Miyuki's face. The breeze is still freezing yet because of the discussion she have never felt cold that morning. Questions starts to fill her mind: "who's that guy??, Why is he in a hurry?, Go to Glas-helm?   
is he crazy? why should I warn them? and.... why is his eyes so small?

"Okey.... if that is what he wants then lets see. Im sure this is part of the exams my mentor gives. Why I'll show him that im the best in my league. Then off to Glashelm for me."   
After that Miyuki starts to walk back to Prontrera.   
The first week.

Authors review: So wat dya think?? More chapters for the prolouge coming up.


	3. The morning glory

Series 2: The Morning glory

"WAKE UP!!! YOU LOUSY WITCH!!!!!!!"

Before Hitomi can react to her unusual waking method, Miyuki immediately pushed her off her bed which results to a loud bang around the Inn.

The eerie light that comes from the window indicates that the sun is already rising up.   
The cold breeze starts to sweep inside the room, and the wind carries the smell of freshly cooked breakfast and breads which both make the girls think for food.

But of course the pain in the ass still overpowers the smell.

"What.. the heck!! Whats wrong with you, you little hag!?!!" Serra said violently as she started to get up and reach for her slippers.

Miyuki then jumps in the bed and starts too hug a pillow.

"Nothing..... except that a phrophet came to me last night and told me that Midgard is about to fall." Miyuki said in a wierd yet happy way.

Hitomi then looks and gives a mad yet comical glare at Miyuki

"Huh.... what??" Dont tell me this is one of your hyperactive jokes. Com'n Miyuki, you are now a priestess for the lights sake!! Please behave. Pleeaassee."

"No im serious here." Miyuki smiled back

"Uhh?? Shut up Miyuki you're presence irritates me." Hitomi replied

"No seriously get up and we are going to Glas Helm right this moment Hitomi. Come on!! come one!!!" Miyuki shouted as she continuesly throws clothes and stuffs at Hitomi.

"What!! Okey!! okey!! Im getting dressed up.... but if this is one of your...

"Oh com'n Hitomi, im serious, a man by the name of uhhh..... this man that I am reffering to told me to go there and warn the citizens to evacuate the city and...

Hitomi immediately jumped and shouted to Miyuki as she heard that

"WHAT?!?!!! Evacuate Glashelm?!?! Are you out of your mind??! The authorities has strict orders to guard Glas-Helm at all cost. Do you know that Baphomets reside that place and must be exterminated if not those demons....."

"Yeah!! Yeah right!! I get it but still im determined for this new adventure. Me and you against those evils. A priest and a witch, a tandem that..."

"I told you im a wizard!!" Serra replied angrily as she redies up her backpack. " By the way I am the best!!" she said proudly. "Do you know that I am no.1 in my class."

"I thought you are no.8 of the class??"

"No. You are no.8."

"Oh yeah, right."

The sun is already high when both bestfriends went outside the rugged Inn, Miyuki stares again at the withered tree in frontyard. The wind blows lightly yet cold, and the slow breeze makes the wind vane move. Miyuki noticed Serra's short red hair is blown slowly and there capes are carried by the breeze. The place looks normal and the people are happy talking and chatting at each other. They both went to a store and buy some goods for there travel, the old woman also gave them some freebies. As they approach the glorious gate she looked back to the rusty old wind vane.

"Hey why dont you create a warp portal so that we can go to GH immediately?" Serra asks curiously.

Miyuki gave Hitomi a quimsical look "Uhh.. tell me, cant we just walk to GH, by the way we can meet new people on the way, and besides there are many boys in Geffen dont you know."

"You're a priest. Okey" Serra said with an eyebrow raised while smiling.

"Yes!! yes heheh I know im just joking!!" Miyuki said happily.

The vane told them that the cold breeze comes from the north.


	4. Evacuation, Search and Sorrow

Series 3: Evacuation, Search, and Sorrow

2 weeks later

"QUICK!!! TO THE BOATS!!! TO THE BOATS!!!" commanded by the dwarf.

"You heard him men!! Leave the front lines!! Back off! Back off!!" shouted by the Knight as he cleave the head off from a ghoul.

"Quick!!! they are starting to get through the gates!! Our men can't hold it much longer!!" shouted by the wounded footman.

  Lordaeron after the aftermath of the Frozen throne.

The foul stench of the Plague lands spreads throughout the area. The burning trees, crumbled houses and the loud clashings of swords and magics are enough evidence that a war against the Scourge is going on. The small force composed of new and war hardended human, dwarves and highelves fought bravely as they hold the weakening line against the countless undead and entities that rushes in to defeat them. Right behind the line several groups are inspecting the last rugged Galleons and ships that they will use to escape the undead infested land.

"Quick Aggronor back off!! The boats are ready!!" said the weakened footman Regalas.

The dwarf leader Aggronor looks back "No you first Regalas!!! Morlune!!! Quick!   
Back off!! The boats are ready!!! Hey you quit using those cannons and get to the ships quick!! We are leaving this Plagued war forsaken lands once and for all!!! Come!!

The Highelves sorcerers finally starts to weaken the magical barrier as the other Alliance members hurriedly pack their belongings. The knights starts to retreat as the 4th wave of undead units starts to destroy the rugged barricades. The sun is already rising from the east and the morning cold is disturbed by the burning structures and the foul smelling wind. The sounds of gunfire begins to cease as the few handfull of Dwarven riflemen begins to pack up their things and starts to retreat to the ships. The Highelves sorcerers and human soldiers also begins to retreat to the safety of the boats.

By the time the Undead has broken down the crude gates, all the ships has already set sail. As the Crypt fiends and gargolye's begins to approach, riflemens begin to shoot the barrels of gunpowder that they intentionaly leave in the docks. The results is a very large explosion, killing almost all the crypt fiends, innahilating all the gargoyle's and immediately turning the docks to a burning ruins.

At last, the failed alliance has left Lordaeron

As the galleons set sail, the failed alliance looks back at the land they once called home. The decayed place only leaves hate, anger and sorrow for the 3 races, as they travel due north all they hope now is to find the remaining alliance forces that had left earlier.

(At the same time, in the outskirt of Geffen)

"Hey Miyuki wait for me!! Give me back my wand you goat!!"

"Come chase me you red headed witch!! Faster!! faster!!!"

"I told you im not a witch!!" Hitomi replied angrily

Then suddenly..

"Hey you 2 girls!!" a hoarse voice called out.

Both girls looks up and search for the source of the manly voice. The voice comes somewhere in the woods, the winds in the grasslands suddenly blew heavily. There they notice a group composed of 4 young men and 1 woman. All of them are heavily armored and 2 of the men are riding heavily built peco peco's with shiny coats of feather.

Miyuki whispers to Hitomi:"wow!! They are riding peco-peco's"

"Shut up you are embarrasing!"Hitomi replied.

The group then approach hurriedly the 2 girls and introduce themselves to them.   
The sun is now slowly setting yet the wind is still strong.

"Hello!! Im Miyuki and this is my friend witch named Hitomi!!

"Im not a witch stupid!! Excuse her for her behavior, im a wizard."

"The heavily armored midgard knight replied:"Well good afternoon miladies, my name is Shinji and these are my freinds."

The cute black haired woman introduces herself:"Hi im Souryu!! This is Shinji,   
this is Yusuke, and this is Mico, im a priest while my freinds here are Midgardian Knights,   
by the way what are you 2 girls doing here? Its already dark, do you both have your passes? By your looks, I guess both of you come from Prontrera am I right?"

Both Miyuki and Hitomi looks at each other in an unhappy way, both of them dont have any passes. It is strict that any unauthorised travelling alone are punishable, the sun has already past beyond the horizon and the place is starting to get dark. Th wind has also halted the crows of the owls can now be heard and fireflies can be seen deep in the woods.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh....... Yeah.. we came from Prontrera... but.. uhh.."

"We dont have any passes."Hitomi immediately blurted out annoyingly.

"Hey!! Hitomi!!" Miyuki immediately reacted.

Then Yusuke jumps immediately jumps from his peco peco, points steadily at the girls and immedietely laughs and loudly replies.

"AAHA!!! So you think you 2 youngster can roam around freely while our group goes arounds and do our job... Getting KIDS like you!!! But now we have caught you 2 and we shall me you suffer!! hehehe... hahahaha... Mwhahahahaha!!!

Souryu approach them and whispered: " Dont mind him... he's obsessed at capturing kids roaming around, because he can't take someone his own size."

Both girls ask Shinji if his patrol group can accompany them to Geffen, but Shinji told them that they are searching for 2 lost knight students. Shinji gave them the details that both the young girl knights are adventurous and roams northeast. Since then, both of the 2 are not seen and that is the reason why they are roaming. Another reason that they are going northeast is all about a rumor that an unknown sickness starts to spread from the villages and they are send to investigate it. The other knight, Mico asks both Hitomi and Miyuki if they could come and help them in their mission.

Hitomi whispered to Miyuki.

"Do you think that we should help them?? I think that you are in a hurry to go to Glas-helm am I right?"

"Well I dont know Hitomi but I think we should help out, then after that, we can ask them for help on how to get to Glas-helm faster."

Both girls stare immediately to Mico.

"Uhhh..." Mico said worriedly "Why are you 2 staring at me like that?"

Both bestfreind replied "We are ready."


	5. The faint wail

Series 4: The Faint wail 

3 weeks has passed The group heads north past Geffen. The pines, the cloudy skies, the withered trees,   
and the colder breeze are enough evidence of where they are going and enough reason to wear heavier and warmer clothing. The woods are not that thick, and the grass are not that high, yet the fog that surrounds them limited there line of sight. The sun is high but it is covered by the dark clouds.

It is evident that the group is exhausted by the travel.

"Hey, Shinji, can't we take a rest for a while? We are travelling for almost 3 weeks and we only stop to rest and eat. Can't we just sleep for a while?" Miyuki said weakly.   
"Yeah!! Miyuki's right!" Hitomi added " Com'n, lets built a camp there in that field and lets take a rest for a while."

Both Mico and Shinji look startled at the girls.

"Uuuhh..... Hmmm.. yeah you 2 are right. Okey men lets rest here!! Lets built some tents in this place." said Shinji in a lazy way. His eyes are also getting sleepy.

It takes them a couple of hours for them to build their crude tents, the 2 knights ties there peco-peco's on the nearby pines while the others are gathering dried up wood s for fire,   
After the 3 tents are build, they immediately put thier things inside while Souryu and Mico arrange the center of the camp to make a fire. The clouds still cover the skies yet you can determine that the sun is already setting, the noisy clicking sounds of the crickets are evident that the place is getting dark. The wind has now halted, the place is extremely cold but there are no evidence of snow in the area. When the fires are now creckling, there they started to roast a fat boar that they have captured in there journey. While Yusuke and Mico starts roasting the boar, Miyuki, Hitomi and Shinji starts to roam in around the open fields.

"Hey." Miyuki speaks "what are the details about your lost students sr. Shinji?"

Shinji gave them a serious look but then turns to a smile in a short while.

"Aaaaahhh them" Shinji replied as he stroke his light moushtouche "yes those 2 bastards really hates to be scolded. 2 of our best knight students and are really good at handling swords, daggers, and there peco-peco's, they are too brave and really wants to be part of the frontlines when we are teaching them in Prontrera. They can kill a couple of those corrupted Abysmal knights in a matter of minutes. Because of that there heads became big and they brag there skills to there fellow classmates. Eventhough there physical strenght are not that amusing, there skill in dodging, running and using various weapons are really good. And im the one who teaches them all that they have learned thats the reason why they are that good." Shinji said and winks.

"Yeah those girls learns to brag because of him." Yusuke shouted as he inspects the boar that they are cooking.

"Yeah right.." Shinji replied " just cook that boar."

"Uuuhhh... sr. Shinji what are the names of your students?" Hitomi asks " In case that we see them.. hehehe."

By that time the sun has already set and the clouds has gone too, the moon is visible in the cloudless sky and the place got colder too. The fogs around the area also gets a little denser yet the grasses and rocks can still be seen on the ground because of the moonlight. The clicking sounds of the crickets has also halted and gives way for the owls hoot to be heard around the place.

"Hmmm.. good question." replied Shinji " The name of the 2 is Ms. Kumi Moto and Ms.   
Hikaru Kinomoto. Ayane is a bit tall and has short black hair, while Kinomoto has brown long hair.   
By there looks you can tell that they are still young. Only 15 yrs old but both of them are as tall as you Serra."   
Hitomi gave a comical look at Shinji.

"You sure?? For your information I am 5.8 and I am 20 yrs old already"

That time Miyuki remembered something in Prontrera but as she starts to think about it..

"Hey!!! Food is ready!!!" Shouted both by Yusuke and Mico.

Shinji and both the girls looks back at the campsite.

"Yes!! We are coming!! We are still listening to Shinji's stories. "shouted back by Miyuki.

Shinji immedietely laughs and immediately stands up.

"Oh com'n lets have a break, come lets eat. they have cooked some rice too and I have some bread to, want some?

Both the girls goes in the camp followed by Shinji, the smell of the roasted boar fills the air, and makes them hungry. As the small group eats, they share stories about ghosts, monsters, and lots of their adventures. Shinji and Mico brags about how they are able to kill Baphomets and Deviruchi's, Souryu tells the 2 girls about the art of using spells better, Miyuki and Hitomi listened intently all the story the 4 adults has to offer. The night is getting deeper as owls hoot, the fog becomes less dense and the moonlight got brighter. The fields are getting clearer and their line of sight are improving because of it.

As the flames of the Bonfire becomes weaker, the group then decided to sleep, both Shinji and Mico goes inside a tent, Yusuke and Souryu at the other, while Miyuki and Hitomi stays for a while outside and pack some leftovers from the boar and then hide it in their bags. After that both of them got inside the last tent.

Miyuki takes off her cloak while Hitomi arranges the small bed and pillows. After that both girls lie down.

"Hey Miyuki." Hitomi said in a happy tone. " Do you think how many weeks will we waste to get to the village they are talking?"

"I dont know Hitomi but my guess is... uhh.. maybe another week."

"It's good to have a friend like you around." Hitomi replied "Hey do you remember that spaggheti noodles that you throw at our teacher ms. Minchin?"

"Yes I completely remember that." Miyuki respond happily yet annoyed. "You're the one who throw it and I am the one who's been blamed. Oops dont deny it."

"Heck!! yes!! I remember your reaction!!" Hitomi laughs.

Miyuki laughs too then she stands up, grabs a pillow and said "Yeah and this time im getting revenge because of your......."

"WaaaaaiiIAAIIIII!!!!! waaaaa!!!....... WaaaaaaaIIIAAA!!.. waaaaaaa!!!!"

Miyuki stops speaking, Hitomi stops laughing as both of them heard something was wailing just outside of their tents just about 10 meters.

"Did you hear that." Hitomi asks in a worried yet vigilant voice.

"Yes... its like someone is crying just outside of our tent." Miyuki responded in the same tone.

Miyuki then grabs her cloak while Hitomi grabs her short staff and reach out for her coat. Both girls then goes outside of there tents, Shinji, Souryu, Yusuke, and Mico are also outside of there tents and is now searching where the faint wails come from. The moonlight is ever brighter,   
the fog got denser again and the faint breeze got colder. The hooting of the owl had stop and the flames from the bonfire is now out. The open fields is brighter because of the moon yet the surrounding forest is dark but cast out a mysterious faint eerie glow deep in it.

Shinji then calls out for the party to regroup in the middle of the field.

"Did you all hear that, it is like some cry or wail am I right??" ask by Yusuke in a panicky way as he he scratch his black hair at the back of his neck.

"Yes, your're right. it is like some voice of a girl or something." replied back by Mico in the same tone.

"Hey.. hey calm down calm down." Shinji said in serious tone "We still dont know what we are facing here, its better to be calm by this moment. It can be a spirit or a monster."

"Shinji." Souryu speaks " Im sure that its persons voice or to be accurate a girls voice,   
maybe it is Ayane or Hikaru calling for help!! Com'n lets get to the woods and find them!"

"Well lets see...." Shinji replied " we shall split into 2 groups then......."

"Don't be too excited in finding me teacher.... im here. " a faint yet weak voice called out.

All 6 of the party members looks at the source of the voice. There they saw a girl knight standing just at the edge of the forest. Her hair is short and black, she is wearing a long, tattered, dull blue cloak. Just under her coat she is wearing a breast plate and some medium armor for her hips legs and feet. She is carrying a dull colored shield and a broken sword, and she is wearing the standard midgard helmet. Yet with her appearance she looks weak and very pale, her armor and clothing has drips of blood but the stain is not clearly seen because of the moon lights reflection. Her head is slightly bowed down.

Miyuki shouted "Hey is'nt that Kumi?"

"Yes I am Kumi.." replied back by the young knight in a weak yet clear voice. " I am Kumi Moto.

"Kumi at last we found you!!" Shinji said excitedly " Hey were is...."

"Dont come near me...." Kumi replied frantically in the same weak voice "Please dont come near me or I will be forced to attack you."

Shinji and the others was surprised by that statement, Shinji asks himself "what the hecks wrong with her? Is she okey?". However Kumi lifted her sword as a threat, but then lowers it as Shinji backs off. She then lifted her head after that, she has blood trickling upon the side of her face. Her eyes are lifeless and her face is very pale yet she is smiling warmly and looks happy.

"There, my master told me not to let anybody near me." she said in a happy tone "my master send me to you teacher so I can tell you to back off if your plan is to go to Al de barran."

"Our plans are many ms. Moto, part of that is to find you and your friend Kinomoto,   
while another is to go north and investigate. "Mico said "By the way why are you wounded and your clothes tattered? Com'n we are going to give you medication and food." Mico said as he slowly walks to Kumi.

"Sr. Mico dont go near her." Miyuki said silently. "I can feel something in her."

"What?" Mico and Shinji reacted.

"So you sensed it Miyuki?" Kumi replied in the same weak and happy voice. "I admit that because of my curiosity and being too adventurous, I have been captured and turned into this." Then she giggled.

"Wha... how do you know my name?" Miyuki replied back.

"Kumi what are you talking about? What happened to you? Stop your jokes right now or else.." Souryu shouted.

Kumi looks at them curiously and bends her neck sideward, then she straighten up and then smiles again.

"Okey ms. Souryu I will tell you what happened. Me and Hikaru are travelling due north to Al de barran. Along the way we met a pale, small eyed bearded man, after that the small eyed man shouted some demonic chant and then monsters made out of corpses begins to show up out of nowhere and then start too make our lives a little more complicated.   
We are caught by surprise but still we fought, but in the end the strange man and his small eyed colleages caught us." then Kumi giggled again.

Miyuki, Hitomi, Shinji and his party were startled by what they are hearing, Kumi looks at them and then continued her story.

"Do you know that the bearded man did not come from here, he is send by my master so he can communicate with me. After that the bearded man and his freinds brings us to their hiding place and began to torture us. After 2 weeks of suffering he creates a diabolical platform that consist of consist of writings and stuffs that I dont understand. He placed me in the middle and then in a couple of minute I became what I am now!" Kumi said in a happy voice.

Mico and Yusuke slowly draw there swords but Shinji warned them to draw it back.

"And now I am sent here so I can tell the message my master wants to inform you."   
Kumi excitedly said "is'nt this exciting!!"

What is so exciting about this telling your sickening story about your miserable fate?" Hitomi asks in an annoyed way. "Can you please stop now and come with us?"

"Haaa.... You dont know what is coming am I right Ms. Fujiwara" Kumi replied back in a weak, determined yet excited voice. You stubborn wizards are nothing in compare to the Necromancers! But don't worry Hitomi, soon you will hear him in your ear, he will whisper to your ears day and night, he will whisper to your ears telling you to join him, he will whisper to your ears to make your life more worthwhile for the time has come and all preparations are now ready for his arrival!"

Hitomi is startled by what she had heard.

"The time will come where the waters will be defiled, forest will be corrupted, trees and plant shall wither, the place shall rot and the all the lands will turn to blighted grounds."   
"Darkness shall grip the land, the plague shall spread sickness like wildfire and all those who are infected shall soon be my masters allies and loyal slaves.   
Kumi's voice is getting more excited.   
"And soon Demons shall rain from the forsaken skies and this wretched world will burn!!'

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!!" Miyuki shouted as flashbacks of the hooded man begins to fill her mind "This can't be happening... THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!!!"

Shinji and the others look at Miyuki, Miyuki is holding her head and has already collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were bulging and her body is trembling.

"Oh it will happen Miyuki," Kumi replied back excitedly, she is smiling wickedly and she looks very pleased by what she is saying. "that bothersome guardian had told you what will happen im sure of that and now it is too late for you to tell them the truth!! You have failed midgard Miyuki, you have failed your people and worse you have failed your friends!! Your a failure, and now the kingdom of Midgard shall fall into the hands of the Scourge!! Now please....."

Suddenly a bolt of light streaks from the side where Yusuke is standing and hits Kumi immediately and a couple of seconds her body collapse and she becomes unconscious. The others look at where the source of light came from. It is Souryu with her hand raised pointing at the fallen body of Kumi.

"Quickly grab her and tie her up." Souryu commanded them "We need to get to Al de barran and find help in order to bring her back to her normal state."   
Mico, Yusuke, and Shinji goes to Kumi's unconsious body and tied her up. However Miyuki is still trembling in a corner of a tree so Hitomi and Souryu comfronted her and tries to calm her down.

"Miyuki! Miyuki!!" Souryu shouted "What happened? What does ms Moto meant about those doom things and stuffs?"

"Ms. Souryu." Hitomi said "Im not sure but maybe this is the reason why Miyuki wants to go to all the major cities here in Midgard. A phrophet told her that a greater evil is spreading in our lands and we must stop it. I suspect that the northern villages are under attack by that evil thats why Kumi would'nt let us go there, what do you think?"

Then suddenly Miyuki slowly stands up.

"Sr. Mico." Miyuki replied in a frantic voice "Come, there is not much time, the phrophet told me too rally all of us to Prontrera and leave the out....."

"What?? Are you sure?" Mico replied "What you are saying is nonsense, we shall go to Al de barran first before we go back to Glas helm, End of story"

"What? but but..."

"No buts Miyuki, this is a direct order."

"But..."

"Look here you lttle Priest! I dont care about that Doom stuff that ms.Moto had been saying but as far as things goes you are obligated to help us go to Al de barran and Juno so that we can help the people there in case there is a plague spreading there. I want to make this clear but you are caught without a letter of travelling so you must stick with us and do whatever I commanded, so just shut up and do your things you little bitch"

All had look at where they are standing.

"Look ms. Kanzaki, this is a strict Midgard policy and I can't do anything about it so I may suggest to you to stop whining and do what you have to do." Mico said in a more calmer tone "Sorry for what I have..."

"That's okey, I... I understand." Miyuki said in quiet and trembling voice, tears are coming out of her eyes.

Mico looks troubled on what he said as he leave, then Shinji came to Miyuki's side.

"Don't mind him, he really like to bully kid's and things like that." Shinji comforts her "But as far things goes I still stick to the plan.. So...  " patting her head "just stick with us, we need all the men that we can get, remember, a single arrow can be easily broken with 2 hands, but a bunched up is virtually impossible to be destroyed to two. I promise we will follow you to where ever you want us to go after this mission" Shinji said smiling.

Miyuki lowers her head in shame, Hitomi thens pat her friends head and tries to comfort her. The others however starts to roll down the tents and pack up their things. The sun is already rising from the east, the skies are cloudless and the cold breeze pass right through them. The hooting of the owls had also stop and was replaced by the sounds of the birds feeding their young.

Hitomi looks at Kumi's unconcious body lying just near a tree.

As the sun rises Kumi's body is revealed and she looks slim but not that too thin. Her face however is very pale and looks weak but it is evident that she is not sick. Her hair is neat and looks clean within her helmet and Hitomi cleans up the trickle of blood that comes out of her head.

As Hitomi comforts Miyuki, Mico and Yusuke tied Kumi up a peco-peco and then all of them starts to pack up their things. Then they head off to Al de barran.


End file.
